


Twentyfour

by bluedancingkittykat



Series: Rooms [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedancingkittykat/pseuds/bluedancingkittykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel and Erestor are locked in a room for twenty-four hours...<br/>Plot bunny based on: "You're locked in a room with me for twenty-four hours, what would you do?"</p><p> </p><p>Note: I Think I got the Mind chess game from Epkitty. Not sure though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twentyfour

“It’s… dark.”  
“Well we’re locked in this closet, with no light source so, gee, I wonder why.”  
“Absolutely no need to get snappy.”  
“Glorfindel, It’s quite cramped in here, and rather stuffy. I’ll get as snappy as I want.”  
Glorfindel scowled. Of course, Erestor couldn’t see that in the dark. Bent over scribbled texts, sometimes in the dark, his eyesight was not at his best. Abruptly Erestor Stood, swiftly hit his head on a cupboard and a steady flow of curses flew from his lips. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.  
“Lovely Vocabulary.”  
“Piss off.”  
“Ohh, testy.”  
“Wonderful observation, Captain.”  
“The Twin’s boon stated we had to be in this closet for twenty-four hours, unless we manage to escape.” Glorfindel started.  
“I estimate we’ve been in here for about thirty minutes.” And Erestor finished.  
“Well, as we have twenty-three and a half hours to go let’s try not to disembowel each other with whatever supplies are in here… speaking of which, what room are we in anyways?”  
“I don’t know. As you said Earlier, it’s dark.”  
Glorfindel was about to comment back like ‘Where are your glasses?’ but then remembered Erestor’s vivid response to them. Even though they called a truce to not disembowel each other, Erestor might strangle him instead. “Looks like a broom closet from the looks of it.” He said instead. He had no death wish (and was rather concerned about how much of a mess would be made) “Stop Brooding. No one should make that face you’re making.”  
“What face?”  
“The one you’re making.”  
“Well as I can’t see my face and I can’t understand how you possibly can--”  
“It’s Squished in here, and Mention my eyesight again it will be much roomier--”  
“See my face.” Glorfindel finished deliberately ignoring Erestor’s comment.  
~~ “How do you think it’s going?”  
“Let’s look.”  
The twin’s walked down the corridor, gossiping about what happened in the (thirteen hours, forty minutes, and twenty-six seconds, precisely) broom closet. They arrived at the ambry to hear silence.  
“Do you think their kissing?” Elladan asked  
“Perhaps trying to muffle their love making?” Elrohir questioned.  
“We would hear it any ways.”  
“Or Smell it.”  
“Perhaps sleep--”  
“Knight to G-4.” They heard Erestor’s voice.  
“You Cheated! Both your knight’s are dead!” Glorfindel declared from the closed door.  
“Liar! I am no deceiver!”  
The door slammed open.  
“What are you doing?” Elrohir burst out. The scene presented to him was Erestor on one side of the wall, slouching, with his legs bent and feet placed on either side of Glorfindel’s head. Glorfindel on the other wall, sat up straight, one leg bent cross legged, the other on Erestor’s leg.  
The words barely left his mouth when both Erestor and Glorfindel jumped up, raced out the door, face planted, and proceeded to cover their eyes from the light’s bright assault.  
“Hey!” Elrohir grabbed one of Erestor’s legs and started to drag him back in.  
“You can’t put me back in there!” Erestor called out from the floor.  
“Aye, we got out before the time—You? What about me?”  
“They do have a point, mellon,” Lindir stated.  
“Lindir,” Elladan exclaimed.  
“What are you doing here?” Elrohir finished for his brother.  
“I heard voices in the broom closet, and I came to investigate.”  
“Well?”  
“What did you find?”  
While they had been talking, Glorfindel and Erestor managed to worm away from them.  
“Well, for the first half hour was them sleeping, then the next hour and forty-five minutes was arguing.”  
“Then?” Elrohir enquired.  
“Then for an hour or so they tried to escape. Then Erestor slept, Glorfindel sang and sometime during the eleventh and twelfth hour they played Chess.”  
“Chess?” Elladan asked.  
“There’s no chess board.” Elrohir looked in the closet that recently became vacant.  
“Apparently they played in their heads.”  
Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other strangely. It’s amazing what happens when you lock people in closets.


End file.
